It's Just an Ordinary Chewy Candy
by Ao Sekai
Summary: It was a fun day for the Leonhart Family until a misunderstanding happened. This is for The Successor Challenge.


**Disclaimer: Everything about Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square-Enix not mine.**

* * *

Squall Leonhart was very eager that morning preparing their breakfast even though being reprimanded by Rinoa feeling that he was making her so irresponsible as a woman. He explained to her many times before it was fine for him. He was only repaying her for everything she had done for him for the nine years of their marriage. Loving him unconditionally, supporting him and blessing him with a boy and a girl.

He silently went back upstairs to check on them and when he entered the children's room they were already awake.

"Good morning daddy!" Leona greeted him by hugging him. She inherited Squall's physical appearance but she got her stubbornness attitude from her mother especially if she had enough reasons while Akio the eldest one got his silent personality from his father while from his mother he got the outside looks.

Squall chuckled. "Good morning too sweetie." He kissed the top of her head then he looked at his quiet elder son.

"Good morning Akio"

"Morning dad." He answered softly.

"Well kids, breakfast is ready."

"Yeah!" the kids said.

Squall told them to eat first and then he went to their room to check on his wife. She was sleeping peacefully and what a good sight for him. He went back to bed and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and shoulder. His wife woke up and smiled at him wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss.

"Good morning honey." She started while facing him. "Don't tell me you prepared our breakfast."

"Yes." Squall saw her expression. "Hey don't get mad. And what do you think of yourself? A maid? Besides you need a break."

Rinoa sighed "Fine". The couple made it to the dining table and Squall made an announcement.

"Okay everybody listened up. Today is daddy's vacation so..." he pulled something from his pocket and what he showed to them was the flyer of Balamb Amusement Park. Rinoa was dreaming to see that place too.

Rinoa and the kids became excited and they immediately finished their breakfast and fixed themselves. They were going to leave the house at nine in the morning.

Rinoa asked her husband on the wheel. "So honey, when was the last time that you went to any amusement park?"

"I had never been there that's why I'll take you there with me. Besides I really want to see what it's like." He answered energetically.

When they made it to the said amusement park, they took several rides as long as it was not dangerous and as long as it was for the whole family and for every place they visited, they always took pictures. At twelve noon they had their lunch while resting in the hut due to high temperature.

Later in the afternoon, Leona pulled out her wallet that contained her savings from her everyday allowance. Rinoa saw it and she was amazed that her daughter learned how to save money. Then, she gave some of her money to Rinoa and asked. "Mom, can you please buy me a candy?"

"Sure sweetie. What type of candy?" The mother answered smiling.

"Ummm... a candy called... "VIAGRA". I want to taste one." Leona said.

Rinoa suddenly froze so as her husband of what they heard and the people shockingly looked at them which Squall apologized for it. Rinoa gently pulled her daughter to her and calmly questioned about where she heard that word while Squall and his son was listening.

"I heard it from Aunt Quisty and Aunt Sepphie. I saw them sharing some." Leona said.

The three of them gasped and the commander wondered on how those two women could let a child see and hear something for adults only. Damn those two. They told her it was so delicious. They even show her an empty bottle. Squall winced at them involving their daughter to their foolishness.

Squall went close to her and gently held both of her shoulders. "Leona, look, there is no thing such candy like that."

It was so very hard to for him to mention that word for its very awkward especially in front of a child of six years of age. And not only that, especially in front of a girl.

"The thing you saw was for only adults and not for kids. Trust me, and that is dangerous too." he added.

But the girl insisted "No! Daddy, there was a candy like that. I swear!"

Now Akio retorted. He was also familiar with that medicine and he knew many men became too dependent on it and died on it. He was only eight years old and yet he knew already how to do reseach. He tried to protect his younger sister. "Leona, listen, dad is right that thing is danger..."

At the point, Leona was having tantrums. Since none of the Leonharts listened to her. She ran away from them crying out loud feeling that everybody was against her and they lose the sight of her so they started searching for her. That girl ran very fast despite her parents were physically fit.

And when they were not able to see her. They seeked the amusement's security department but Hyne was so kind. Somebody was able to see her based on the girl's description and what a relief.

They finally found her at the candy stall still crying and Rinoa was the first one to approach her wrapping her arms around her and Leona became calm saying they were not really mean at her. The vendor actually was looking after the child and when she laid her eyes on the child's father she was shocked. She knew him very well. She greeted the commander using Seed's salute. She was once a Seed of from Trabia but she quit the job to achieve her dream to become a successful businesswoman.

"So, what happened sir?" she started.

"There was a misunderstanding about a certain candy but actually it is a dangerous medicine only for adults." Squall answered shaking his head.

"Hmmm... a medicine for only adults." The vendor thought at first then as if a light bulb hit her head, she easily figured out.

"Ah! I think that is the one that your daughter is talking about." She pointed her finger at the small plastic bottle at the cabinet. She went there to open the glass cabinet to get one and she showed it to him at first then to Leona.

"Yes! See that mommy? That's the one. See mommy" Leona confirmed and she immediately took it but Rinoa stopped her for she had to pay first. Leona reminded her mother softly that she had her money earlier but Rinoa returned the money to her daughter and spent her own instead. Then, Leona showed them the contents and the candy's appearance was same as the real ones. It had a diamond shape coated in a pink color with a capital V marked at the center and chewable inside. The girl gave his father a candy and Squall took and ate it. Squall eventually fell in love with the taste for it had a low sugar content. The vendor explained that the said candy became popular nowadays and the children themselves named it after that embarrassing medicine. Squall also offered Akio the same candy too but the boy refused feeling it was so embarrassing to have one.

Before leaving the store, the couple thanked the vendor for watching their daughter and she smiled back at them and remind Leona to listen to her parents very well. It was quarter to six when they decided to have a dinner at a fast food chain so Rinoa would not need to cook for them. She was so tired. They made back home that evening and their children immediately changed clothes and fell asleep due to their loss of energy. Squall looked at them and Rinoa followed him and saw Squall smiled on her.

They went to their own room and Squall draped his arm around her and Rinoa leaned on his bared muscled chest sighing deeply.

Squall spoke. "Rinoa, thank you."

"For what? His wife asked looking at him.

"For making this day as the best day in my whole life. I thought I had no good memories of my childhood so I had my GFs erased all of that and when I saw what you did today it all came back."

"Squall thank you too for being such a good husband to me and a good father to my children." Rinoa saw her husband in deep thoughts again and Squall came up with an idea grinning at her.

"Rinoa, how about I buy one. Yeah, the real ones?" After he said those sentence, Rinoa's smiled had faded and she gave him a sharp look. She was so serious.

"Squall Leonhart try to buy that medicine and I will kill you!"

 _"Yikes!"_

* * *

Author's Note: If we see things that unknown to us, we identify them as is based on its appearance or what we heard from others. identities on other objects And by the way, the word Akio is a Japanese name means 'bright man' while Leona is a Spanish word of lioness.


End file.
